Submitting to Trust  Mature Chapters
by Charlie O'Kelley
Summary: This is the mature rating chapter s  that is a continuation of the Submitting To Trust T-rated story.  I am going to try tot write some more to this sometime soon.  Hope you enjoy.


Author's notes: I just realized that this was a lot shorter than I though it was. I am going to try to write some more scenes for this explicit version of the story but I am doing several other stories right now also so unless I get hit by some major inspiration, it's possibly going to be a while. M-Rated Chapter

* * *

Richard Castle carefully set Kate Beckett onto her feet beside his bed. His hands lingered around her waist and hers stayed around his neck. He pulled her a bit tighter to him and lowered his mouth to give her another kiss. Kate's hands reached up to play in his soft hair that she had longed to touch again. Rick splayed one hand on her lower back and pressed her closer against him, his erection obvious. He took advantage of her slight gasp as he lightly touched her tongue with his. He was unable to control the shiver that raced through his body straight to his cock.

Moments later, Kate broke the kiss so that she could kiss along his jaw and down his neck. Her hands came around to his chest and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, kissing the newly exposed skin. She had wanted to run her hands along his smooth skin since she saw him shirtless that one time when she was in his bath tub. Kate never minded a guy with chest hair but she had always found the smooth sleek look very attractive. Finally, Kate was through with the buttons and he impatiently yanked his shirt from his waistband and flung it somewhere across the room.

Rick stopped her from reaching for his belt buckle, needing to have a moment before she touched him anymore. He kissed the confused look from her face as he reached back to the waist of her sweatshirt. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes before he pulled it over her head, tossing it.

"My God, Kate you are beautiful," he said as he looked at her.

"If I had known that this was going to happen, I would have worn some nicer under things," she blushed a bit thinking about how she was just wearing her plain and not sexy bra and not matching panties.

"If I had known that this was going to happen, I would have brought some protection. I hope to hell that someone left some here sometime."

"You don't have any condoms?" she asked kind of surprised.

"There hasn't been a woman here at the house with me at least since the summer. Who knows what some of my guests may have left though," he said as he slipped the straps of her bra down her arms then unsnapped the clasp. Soon her bra was tossed in approximately the same direction as her shirt. Kate reached for his belt again but once again he stopped her.

"Kate, I only have so much control. Let me pleasure you before I have to stop."

"Who said anything about stopping?" she asked her hands again on his belt.

"I need to stop and find some protection for you before I can't stop," he practically begged her.

"Well, we better go find some fast because I don't want to wait too long," she said as she pulled slightly away from him. "I'll check the bathroom. See if you have anything in your bag."

He looked in his bag knowing that there wasn't anything in the main portion of the bag but he thought that there might be a lone one in one of the little side pockets. He was surprised at what he found though, a full box of a variety of condoms. He was standing there still in shock at what he found when Kate walked back into the bedroom also holding a box of condoms.

"I found some," they both said at the same time.

"These were in the side pocket of my bag but I never put them there."

"These were in the medicine cabinet," she said holding up her unopened box.

"I never put those there either," he insisted.

"I know. These had a note on them from my Dad."

"Your dad?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, I'll kill him later."

"Or thank him," he said with a smile as he ripped into one box and tossed the contents on the nightstand.

"Now, Rick. Where were we?" as she walked closer to him, tossing her box of condoms on the nightstand also, swaying her hips as she did.

"I believe that I was saying something about pleasuring you first," he said as his fingers found the waistband of her sweatpants.

"Oh no, I don't think so," she said as her hands finally opened his belt buckle then reached for his zipper. "I want you inside of me."

He groaned as she pushed his jeans down his legs, pausing only to lightly stroke him through his silk boxers. Her lips twitched in amusement as his cock jumped in her hand. She let her fingers tease beneath the waistband of his boxers before she eased it over his straining erection. Once he stepped out of his pants and boxers, he kicked them aside then sat on the edge of the bed, his hands never leaving her hips. He pulled her to stand between his legs as he slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of her pants and panties. Finally, he pulled her closer and taking one rosy nipple in his mouth, he slipped his hands over her backside and eased her pants down. Her hands latched onto his shoulders holding tightly as he suckled one breast then the next.

Kate pushed back on his shoulders and he let her go, reluctantly. Wanting her to be able to stay in charge, he scooted back into the center of the bed and leaned against the pillows there. She stood there for a moment and just looked at him before reaching for a condom. Rick took it from her hands knowing that he would not be able to control himself if she tried to put it on him. Once he was finished, Kate knelt on the bed and straddled his hips. They both gasped at this first intimate touch before they reached out to each other and met in a fiery kiss.

Kate leaned up and with a little help from Rick, slowly eased down, taking him inside her. When he was totally inside her, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Even though they were both nearly insane with desire, somehow they managed to slow down to just feel each other. Rick once again dropped his head to kiss down her neck and to her breasts as she held on to him with one hand and the headboard of the bed with the other. After a few moments of being still, she could no longer deny the urge to move. She slowly undulated her hips against his, not really able to thrust in this position, as he held her close to him. His arms wrapped tightly around her but even then, gently stroking all the way up and down her back.

"Kate, I need to-" he stopped as she nipped on his earlobe, his breathing ragged, and a light sheen of sweat on his back. He made sure her leg was tucked close to him as he leaned her over and stretched out on top of her. She moaned at the new sensation as she wrapped her legs around his. He supported his weight on his elbows and paused to look down at the woman he loved, her hair splayed across his pillow. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek.

His eyes closed as he leaned his cheek into her hand. At first, he simply repeated her undulating motions from earlier before he finally had to really move. He pulled out nearly all the way before slowly easing back. He tried to keep up the long slow movements but her little moans made that impossible. Rick shifted his weight slightly so that he could slip one hand between them. Kate gasped as his thumb found her clit and gently began to rub circles around it.

"So close, Rick. Please," she pleaded before all thoughts stopped as he sped up his thrusts.

"Open your eyes, Kate," he demanded. Her eyes met his, darkened by desire and filled with love. With one more thrust and flick of his thumb, Kate was soon lost to the pleasure that he brought her, he followed moments later.

"I love you," she whispered as he rolled off of her.

"I love you too, Kate," he said as he gathered her into his arms and pulled her close.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Please send reviews, I've had a crazy week and reviews would be just what I need to feel better. Thanks!


End file.
